Maximum Destination
by IDK1985
Summary: I took the flock from Maximum ride and the plot from the Final Destination movies and made a story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the Final Destination series P.S. the flock is featured but there are no original Final Destination characters.

As the trailers started inside the theater one girl felt uncomfortable surrounded by so many people. She had never been around so many at a time, her name Max… short for Maximum Ride and her flock convinced her to let them go see a movie, ok let me rephrase that Angel (the youngest) convinced Max to let them go see New Moon and Angel's eyes remain undefeated and they went to go see the movie, oh what a mistake.

Half an hour through the movie Jason was watching the movie along with the other people in the theater. He was seated directly behind Max and had put his feet on the back of her chair and she had gotten annoyed with him so as she was about to talk to the guy he had put his feet down but she could feel his body shaking from the distance of the chairs and she turned to see the face that she had seen on Angel a lot….. The fear of knowing something that everybody else didn't know. By the time she turned around he had snapped back to reality and he immediately stood up and screamed "EVERYBODY GET OUT OR WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Why didn't anyone pay attention? So he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled "LISTEN, I'M FUCKING SERIOUS!!!!!!"

They had stopped the movie and people had started to throw stuff at Jason but then the screen started to creak and people ran including the flock but when Max turned around to give orders Angel was missing, "SHIT!!!!" she ran back into the chaos to be blocked by security who were trying to help .

As Jason started to run out of the theater he saw a little girl who's ankle was caught under the screen, he was a intern so he helped her out and asked her "Where's your family?" she started crying "I don't know"

She had said that because she couldn't hear the flock's thoughts and started panicking when she realized her ankle was caught and as she almost started screaming the boy who predicted this helped her out and asked her "where's your family?" and she couldn't hold back the tears "I don't know"

After waiting ten minutes Max started to cry and Fang held her as they listened to the screams trying to find Angel's voice when Iggy said "Max" "Iggy, I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes" "no, Angel just talked to me" "WHAT!?" "Yeah, she's at the snack counter" and they started to run towards the counter.

As Angel held the hand of the nice boy who saved her she saw the flock and cried out "MAX!!!!"

As he held the little girl's hand she screamed "MAX!!!" and I saw five people run towards her and hug her and tell her how sorry they are, "Angel, What Happened?" "I was running but I got stuck and my ankle got crushed but this guy right over there" "Yo" "Saved me and held my hand until you guys got here" and the dark haired guy walked over "Thank you" "oh, no problem by the way my name is Jason" "oh my name is Fnick" "Oh nice name, is it Japanese because I'm sensing a Japanese vibe from you" "uh….yeah" and the blond haired older boy giggled and I said "oh what's your name" before he could speak Fnick interrupted saying "it's Slagathor, nice ring to it isn't it?" "Uh….yeah"

They started to walk away when my friend Megan ran up panting and crying "Jason, only Me, You, Those kids over there, Amanda, Kelly, Corey, Cree, and Matt are alive…yup, I'm sorry Jason but Kim didn't make it" at that point I was about to cry when Matt said "hey, doesn't this resemble the Flight 180 thingy" "Oh MY GOD" I screamed "Matt, that's it" I called the my other friends over and we started talking when I realized the little girl and her family had survived and I chased them down and told them what's going on.

As the flock and I were leaving the kid who saved Angel ran up and screamed "If you don't come with me, you're all gonna die!!!!!"

As we met up with my friends I said "remember, the deaths happen in the order the people were supposed to die and trying to remember the order and where's Amanda?" Corey said "She's in the bathroom why? "Oh Shit" whispers to Max "pardon my French" turning back to the conversation "Amanda is first" then they heard Amanda's scream and Megan took Cree, Kelly, and Max to the bathroom and after a minute Cree, Kelly and Megan came out "Where's Max?" I asked with hope that she wasn't next, Cree said back "throwing up, and you said she was tough" that was a mistake saying that because Max was behind her and she tackled her and screamed "Oh, I'm not tough….take this as not tough" and she threw a very hard punch to Cree's nose and I'm pretty sure we all heard it break. "OK" I said after we checked out Cree's nose and I began listing rules "1. Always have a buddy, 2. Don't piss of Max" "that's it" asked a very scared Kelly "yup, because if we follow these rules we will be fine" and Megan said "oh, I forgot Amanda got impaled in the bathroom" Iggy AKA Slagathor snickered "nice memory" and she slapped him upside the head, "Ok, rule number 3 don't piss of Megan"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the Final Destination series.

The group of teenagers headed to Cree's apartment and got comfortable and Megan was the first to talk "So….Jason, do you remember anything else from your vision?"

He thought back to the horrible vision and he saw something he hadn't seen before "Oh my god"

Cree asked "what, what did you see?"

"Gregg and Angelina (Gazzy and Angel) survive!!!!!"

At that point Angel and Gazzy hugged and sobbed in joy but Nudge was pissed "So what, I fucking die"

Max yelled at her "Nudge, Language!"

"Oh shut up Max, I don't give a shit!" and she went to walk away when Fang leaned on a what he thought was a fake bow and arrow but it was real and before anyone could say anything else the arrow stabbed through Nudge and killed her.

But they didn't know that, so Max lunged for Nudge and before Jason could get to Max she pulled the arrow out of Nudge's abdomen and Nudge died in Max's arms and Fang grabbed her before Max started hitting things.

Jason sat down and remembered the vision and thought of what happened next and saw that Matt and Iggy died at the same time because they were in the front row and his eyes snapped open and saw something else in the vision….. Max and her friends had wings.

As Fang held me I looked over at Jason who had closed his eyes and all of a sudden they snapped open and he turned to me and said "Max can I talk to you….alone?"

After I asked Max the question Nick responded for her "not without me"

"Oh Nick I have something to say to you to"

"Yes"

"Fuck Off"

Oh Jason, bad move. Fang lunged for him but he dodged and grabbed something from a drawer and a second later Fang was grabbing his eyes and swearing his head off.

"What did you do to F….Nick?"

"Pepper spray, don't you love it"

So I decide to follow Jason outside and he immediately asked me "do you have wings?"

"How do you know?"

"You and Nick tried to fly away in the vision"

And as Jason turned around he felt Max kick him in the balls and he asked "what was that?"

"I kicked you in the balls, don't you love it?"

"No, actually I think I hate it"

As they walked in Jason said "where's Matt?"

Megan said "He left, why?"

"Ummmm…. I don't know maybe because Matt and Iggy are next"

Max turned back to Jason "what, Iggy's next?"

"Oh yeah, I knew forgot to tell some people"

They went outside to look for Matt and Angelina screamed so they ran to her to find she had tripped over Matt's dead body and apparently he was shot by a hooker.

Max kicked his body and muttered "sexist pig"

Iggy also muttered "worst way to die. Ever"

I went home and went to bed but first safety proofed my room.

I was woken up at 7:00am by Max calling me with questions and all I could say back was "yes, okay, yes that makes sense and hey Max LET ME SLEEP!"

Not ten minutes later Max had called him again and this time he answered seriously and woke up and got dressed and headed over to the hotel they were staying at and right as I got close to the hotel Max called me "hey Max, I'm almost there" "no, we're being attacked by Erasers and we are kind of losing" "Max, are you telling me you're getting beaten up by the things on the back of pencils" "no, their like werewolves but dumber….sorry got to go"

As I arrived I saw a male model fall out of a window and I lunged for where he fell "Hi, are you okay?" and he started to snarl and bark at me "wow, your so mature" and then the bastard bit me "what are you four?" I asked him as I grabbed his neck and decided to snap it.

As we fought off erasers Jason appeared out of nowhere and an Eraser went to attack him and I watched as he ducked and dropped it so hard on his knee it's back broke and he started just attacking all erasers.

As I fought the werewolf wannabes I asked Max "hey max" "yes" she grunted while punching a werewolf in the face "were there really this many people who didn't get the role of Jacob Black?"

I started punching anyone in my way with my super strength; yes I have super strength after I was experimented on by Scientists.

After I finished punching I looked down to see I had punched Iggy really hard, (really really hard, sorry couldn't resist).

Well that sucks.


End file.
